This invention relates to cable assemblies, and more particularly to termination systems or cable assemblies and pre-connectorized assemblies associated with a fiber-optic network.
Incorporating a connector between drop cables typically requires a number of individual components. It is important that the components properly interconnect with one another in order to provide a desired connection at the end of the cable, for example, that may be easily interfaced with an associated connection, such as a bulkhead or the like.
The connector is oftentimes secured to the terminal end of a cable, sometimes referred to as a drop cable in the fiber optic network industry. Installation of the associated assembly provides for a dust cap, for example, that is tethered to the remainder of the assembly, and is selectively received on and removed from the optical tip located at the terminal end of the cable. It is important that the dust cap be sealingly received over the terminal end of the cable, namely the optical tip. Further, adequate strain relief is required so that the forces can be transmitted to the surrounding cable jacket and not impinge on the data transmitting fiber housed in the cable.
A need exists for an improved arrangement that provides at least one or more of the above-described features, as well as still other features and benefits.